jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Foo Fighters
(American band) Fendi (Italian fashion brand) |stand = Foo Fighters (itself) |prisonerno = FE39423 (from original woman)SO Chapter 34: The Collector, Marilyn Manson (1) |horse = |age = Unknown (in a 20-year-old body''SO Chapter 51: Kiss of Love & Revenge (1)) |birthday = |zodiac = |czodiac = |status = Deceased |death = 2011 |gender = |height = |weight = |affiliation = Jolyne Cujoh Whitesnake |blood = |nation = |race = Human-Plankton Hybrid''SO Chapter 34: The Collector, Marilyn Manson (1) |hair = Green ( ) |eyes = Brown ( ) |color = |movie = |food = Water |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |hobby = |family = |mangadebut = SO Chapter 26 There's Six of Them! (1) |mangafinal = SO Chapter 95 New Moon! New Priest |animedebut = |gamedebut = All-Star Battle |seiyuu = Ryōko Shiraishi (All-Star Battle) |voiceactor = |alias = F.F. (nickname)}} :This article is about the character. For this character's Stand, see Foo Fighters (Stand). , more commonly known as F.F., is a side character and ally featured in Stone Ocean. F.F. is a mix of Stand and Stand User; A colony of plankton that is organized, maintained by, and essentially equivalent to the Stand, Foo Fighters. At first serving Enrico Pucci/Whitesnake, it soon allies it/herself with Jolyne Cujoh out of gratitude for being spared. Appearance F.F. can change its appearance at any time. However, its habitual appearance is that of the prisoner Atroe, a woman of average height and slim build with hair or a cap covering her head in a mop or bob forming a serrated edge at its ends. As its body is composed of plankton, F.F. can contort into impossible curves and even slip through barred fences unharmed. The bodies that it can form into are its sub-body, which it takes the form of when initially fighting Jolyne and Ermes, and the main body, which it takes the form of outside the water and when it has collected enough plankton. The bodies it has taken over were the three unnamed prisoners, including Atroe. F.F. is commonly shown carrying a 32 oz. cup near herself when she is not near a water source. In its Stand form, Foo Fighters takes two main appearances. Naked, it is a tall, dark, robotic humanoid of masculine proportions, and an alien visage. As F.F.'s identity develops due to her experiences with Jolyne, the true form of its Stand takes on a more human appearance starting to resemble the body she took over while still retaining some of the features of its older form. Personality F.F. was shown not to have much eye for detail prior to meeting Jolyne Cujoh and Ermes Costello, and laments its pitiful existence upon expecting death after being defeated by the two. When Jolyne saves it, however, F.F. immediately begins to notice more details around itself, and she began to perceive the world around her as being more colorful. Although she likes the other people she has met, she has the strongest affinity for Jolyne for giving her freedom and "intellect", of which losing is her greatest fear. Abilities In summary, F.F. is its own Stand and Stand User. It may reconstitute itself, fill and seal the wounds of others with its flesh, as well as project its flesh as bullets, along with rapid regeneration. History Birth Enrico Pucci had a shack of Stand disks near prison grounds, a collection of different Stands that he had collected over the years while in prison. The area around the shack is generally untouched and desolate. Enrico needed a guardian for these disks, lest they fall into unwanted hands. He threw a random Stand Disc into the ocean, which landed in a group of plankton floating on the surface. Unexpectedly, F.F. was born. Guarding The Stand Discs F.F. was told by Whitesnake to stay at the shack where he kept the discs and to kill anyone (other than him) should they come close. Having no other purpose, it did as it was told, protecting the discs. When Jolyne and Ermes approached the shack during an outdoor activity, F.F. attacked but was soundly beaten by both of them. Parched and close to disintegrating, it lamented its meaningless life having only lived serving orders under Whitesnake, but was spared by Jolyne, who gave it water, despite Ermes' protests. Fascinated by its savior, it showed Jolyne her father's missing Stand Disc in gratitude. Subsequently, F.F. inhabited the body of a dead inmate and followed both of them back to prison. Risk & Reward After following Jolyne & Ermes back to the prison, F.F. is later seen playing catch with Ermes and Jolyne in the courtyard, with awkward throws. After she gets used to it, Miraschon places a wager, to catch & throw 100 balls for $200. They succeed in the bet without repercussions, but Miraschon places an even higher wager, 100 catches for $1,000. This intrigues Ermes, so she decides to throw instead of Jolyne. When they reach about 31, a guard grabs F.F., screaming that outdoor time is over. She it throws anyways after realizing that whatever interferes, they lose the bet. Ermes then bribes the guard, who looks the other way, but he takes away Ermes' glove causing her to drop the baseball. She uses Kiss to bring it back to her, but this is against the rules and Ermes pays for it literally, as Miraschon uses her Stand, Marilyn Manson to collect $380 worth of money, Ermes' gold tooth, and her liver. Jolyne takes her place and raises the wager, 1,000 catches for all that was taken from Ermes. Jolyne and F.F. throw the ball all while chasing down and defeating Miraschon. Aiding Ermes Much later F.F. reveals to Jolyne, Ermes' past about her sister Gloria, & her killer Sports Maxx. The two race to find her, only for F.F. to fall victim to Sports Max's Stand Limp Bizkit. Later, F.F. heals Ermes & Jolyne, however Ermes' injuries were so severe that she was out of action for a while. Protecting Jolyne F.F. meets Anasui, who is adamant in finding Jolyne, However not for her well-being, but to marry her. As they reach the Punishment Ward, F.F. saves Jolyne from Kenzou and gets into a heated struggle with him. Later, tricked by Pucci, F.F. leads her friends into an ambush and suffers a severe blow to her body, knocking the Foo Fighters Stand disc from her head. Dehydrated and nearing death, F.F was able to hear the dying request from Anasui. He gave her permission to possess his body to pluck Jotaro's memory disk from Pucci, not caring what happened to him as long as Jolyne would be happy. F.F. did pluck Jotaro's memory disk from Anasui's body but refused to possess it. Her spirit (taking on the form of Atroe's body, due to growing accustomed to it) heals Anasui's wounds and thanks Jolyne for being her friend, glad that they met. When Jolyne decided to retrieve the disk to revive her, F.F. declines, saying that it would not be the original one, but another F.F. and disappears into the wind. Video Games All-Star Battle (PS3) Foo Fighters appears on the PS3 title as a support character for the Campaign Mode, where she appears and gives the player two choices; Either inflict 150 HP to any boss, or gain 1 energy bar of health. Foo Fighters is also the only ally-character from Part 6 who does not appear on any interactive form on the match (Both Anasui and Ermes are playable characters and Weather Report and Emporio appear in stages). Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Foo Fighters appears in a support card, saying " ". When applied to the player's team, its members have their HP gradually restored over the course of the fight. Gallery Manga= Chapter 628.jpg|SO Chapter 34 Chapter 632.jpg|SO Chapter 38 Chapter 645.jpg|SO Chapter 51 Chapter 648.jpg|SO Chapter 54 Chapter 649.jpg|SO Chapter 55 foofighterstwinface.jpg|Foo Fighters' sub-body foofightersnewface.jpg|Foo Fighters substituting Atroe ffbodyexpansion.jpg|Placing a stand disk in its body's chest ffqueerthrow.jpg|Throwing a baseball in a bizzare fashion ffneedswater.jpg|F.F.'s thirst quenched ffextrabodys.jpg|Other women Foo Fighters inhabited |-| Sketches= FF1.jpg FF2.jpg FF4.jpg FF3.jpg FF5.jpg FF6.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Part 6 Characters Category:Evil turns good Category:Stand Users Category:Deceased Characters from Part 6 Category:Main Allies Category:Female Characters